you are my el-dorado
by YourNoona
Summary: Seseorang yang selalu menyelamatkan Park Chanyeol di saat dia membutuhkan itu, seseorang yang selalu ada untuk meluapkan keluh kesah Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang selalu berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol tersenyum dan seseorang itu juga bisa membuat Park Chanyeol mencintai nya.
1. Chapter 1

_You are my El Dorado_

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun_

 _[ Chanbaek ]_

* * *

"Apa mereka menangkap Sungyeol kemarin malam?" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Iya, sunbae" Ucap namja itu Jimin.

"Ah, lucu sekali. Mereka dari XOXO High School?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jendela Markas mereka.

"Iya, sunbae"

"Bersiap lah, besok malam kita akan kesana" Kata Chanyeol dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

"Baiklah" Ucap Jimin langsung pamit keluar.

"Apa kita akan berkelahi lagi hyung?" Tanya namja berkulit tan yaitu Jongin.

"Ya, bersenang-senang sedikit tak masalah kan?" Jawab Chanyeol senang.

"Mereka cukup kuat yeol, jangan meremehkan" Kata Kris menasihati.

"Dan apa tujuan mereka menangkap Sungyeol?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Aku tidak tau tujuan mereka" Jawab Chanyeol sederhana.

"Jujur saja, aku lagi tidak bernafsu untuk menghajar seseorang hyung" Ucap Jongin lemas.

"Bagaimana jika balap liar saja? Mungkin sedikit lebih baik" Saran Sehun.

"Jika itu aku lebih setuju, bagai mana dengan kau Jongin?" Ucap Kris sedikit tertarik.

"Aku setuju, bagai mana hyung?" Ucap Jongin menaik turunkan alis nya, bermaksud menggoda.

"Baiklah, kau urus semua nya" Perintah Chanyeol santai.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Jongin kesal.

"Karena kau yang pertama kali mengeluh Kim" Ucap Sehun datar.

"Benar" Saut Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau yang mengusulkan Oh" Ucap Jongin mencoba untuk lebih bersabar.

"Aku hanya mengusulkan dan kalian setuju, dan kau pun setuju bukan?" Ucap Sehun menyeringai.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun" Geram Jongin dan di iringi tawa renyah Sehun.

"Lakukan saja Kim, susah sekali" Ucap Kris angkat bicara.

"Araseo oppa" Ucap Jongin sedikit dengan aegyonya.

"Menjijikan" Komentar Kris saat melihat hal itu. Dan terdengarlah gelak tawa dari Chanyeol dan Sehun.

.

.

Seoul International High School adalah sekolah para anak konglomerat yang mempunyai fisik seperti malaikat, walaupun ada beberapa anak yang termasuk sederhana dalam ekonomi tetapi mereka tak kalah dalam bentuk fisik dan juga wajah, salah satu nya adalah Byun Baekhyun siswa tingkat dua.

Anak yang mengandalkan otak nya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, dan juga sisi lain nya Baekhyun itu memiliki wajah _flower boy._ Dia itu manis dan bisa tergolong cantik untuk seorang pria tetapi wajah cantik nan manis nya itu tertutupi oleh penampilan nya, ya walaupun berpenampilan sederhana dan juga -kelewat- rapih layakya seorang kutu buku.

Baekhyun sengaja melakukan ini, dia tidak ingin bermasalah dengan anak anak Seoul International High School yang terkenal dengan kritikan layaknya netizen dan yang lebih parah nya adalah bully membully nya, Baekhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjadi kutu buku dan menutup diri.

Sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada di perpustakaan tempat nya para kutu buku yang disibukan dengan tugas dan segala hal, dan Baekhyun salah satu nya. Sehabis bel sekolah berbunyi dia langsung menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Itulah salah satu rutinitas Baekhyun selama di sekolah.

* * *

"Hyung aku bosan berada disini, ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat" Ajak Sehun bosan.

"Kau ingin kemana memang nya Oh Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol malas karena Sehun mengganggu acara tidur nya.

"Kemana saja, asal jangan disini. Aku sedikit menyesal sudah membolos seharian" Ucap Sehun lemas.

"Ajak saja Jongin atau Kris, dan tumben sekali kau menyesal ck" Decak Chanyeol masih menutup matanya.

"Mereka tidak tau kemana hyung, karena aku merasa bosan. Kan jika kita sekolah kita bisa membully seseorang" Ucap Sehun.

"Ayolah hyung! Kita pergi" Lanjut Sehun menguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol kasar.

"Araseo araseo! Mengganggu saja kau" Ucap Chanyeol pasrah, walaupun si muka datar itu dingin dan menjengkelkan tetapi dia manja jika bersama mereka.

.

Saat mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam, entah kemana arah tujuan nya Sehun lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyung" Ucap Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol

"Hmm?" Jawab Chanyeol hanya dengan bergumam.

"Besok malam kita akan balapan benar bukan?" Ucap Sehun memastikan.

"hmm"

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk" Ucap Sehun serius.

"Maksud mu?" Sahut Chanyeol tidak lagi deheman.

"Entahlah aku pun tidak mengerti, sebaiknya berhati hatilah" Ucap Sehun santai.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tidak menganggap ucapan Sehun serius, dia hanya menganggap itu hanya sebuah ke khawatiran.

"Apa masih jauh Oh Sehun? Kita berjalan seperti tidak memiliki arah tujuan" Ucap Chanyeol sarkastis.

"Tenang saja Hyung, Aku akan ke Supermarket yang berada di depan sana" Ucap Sehun santai, dan detik berikutnya Sehun bisa mendengar dengusan dari Chanyeol.

Sesampai di Supermarket Sehun langsung menuju ke tempat _soft drink_ dan juga cemilan, tetapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol dia memilih untuk menunggu Sehun di tempat duduk yang sudah di sediakan.

Saat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan nya dari Handphone nya untuk memastikan Sehun berada di mana, tetapi dia malah terpaku melihat hal yang membuat darah nya mendidih seketika dan juga membuat emosinya memuncak.

 _Kim Yejin pacarnya sedang bergandengan tangan dengan namja lain._

Chanyeol tidak langsung menghampiri Yejin, dia tidak langsung menarik Yejin dan membabi buta namja itu di tempat karena itu memalukan bagi nya dan Chanyeol ingin tau apa yang dia lakukan berikut nya dengan namja di sebelah nya.

Dan secara sekilas Chanyeol melihat wajah namja tersebut, dan saat itu dia menyesal karena melihat namja itu memeluk Yejin dari belakang, tanpa babibu Chanyeol menghubungi Yejin.

"Kau ada di mana?" Ucap Chanyeol memperhatikan Yejin dari jauh, dan Yejin belum menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Aku ada di sekolah chagi, ada apa?" Ucap Yejin berbohong.

"Aku ingn menjemput mu" Ucap Chanyeol datar, dan mati matian Chanyeol untuk menahan emosinya saat ini.

"A-ah? Maaf ya chagi aku tidak bisa, aku akan kerja kelompok dengan Nana. Tidak apa kan?"Jawab Yejin sedikit tergagap.

"Baiklah" Ucap Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan nya sepihak dan langsung pergi meninggal kan supermarket tersebut.

Chanyeol langsung mengirim pesan untuk Sehun saat meninggalkan supermarket, sungguh dia sedang kacau hari ini. Dan untung saja supermarket itu tidak jauh dari sekolah nya, jadi sekarang Chanyeol lebih memilih kesekolah nya yang pasti sepi karena sudah sore.

Saat sudah sampai di sekolah, entah kenapa Chanyeol memilih ke perpustakaan untuk ajang pelampiasan nya, entahlah Chanyeol pusing jika harus memikirkan itu. Chanyeol membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan kasar, dan membanting pintu tersebut.

BRAK

"SIALAN KAU YEJIN! SUNGGUH AKU MEMBENCI MU!" Teriak Chanyeol murka.

"SIALAN KAU, BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Chanyeol memukul rak buku dengan brutal dan berhasil membuat punggung tangan nya meneteskan darah, Chanyeol jatuh terduduk sambil menunduk dan tanpa sadar ada satu liquid yang terjatuh begitu saja dari matanya.

.

Saat Baekhyun sedang meregangkan persendiaan nya karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan tugas nya, dia melirik sebentar jam tangan. _Sudah sore rupanya tetapi tugas masih banyak mungkin aku akan pulang malam, batin nya_.

Saat Baekhyun ingin melanjutkan tugas nya tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan kasar dan membating pintu tersebut.

BRAK

Untung saja Baekhyun berada di belakang jadi dia tidak terlihat oleh orang tersebut. Saat Baekhyun mengintip sebentar siapa yang telah melakukan itu ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol, siswa brandal yang populer bersama tiga teman nya yang lain.

"SIALAN KAU YEJIN! SUNGGUH AKU MEMBENCI MU!" Teriak Chanyeol murka.

"SIALAN KAU, BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Baekhyun kaget saat mendengar itu, pasalnya suara Chanyeol yang bass berteriak seperti itu dan jangan lupakan dia memukuli rak buku yang tak bersalah, jujur saja Baekhyun tidak ingin ikut campur tetapi dia tidak tega melihat seseorang seperti itu, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

* * *

Tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan mengulurkan sapu tangan tersebut di depan nya, saat Chanyeol mendongak kan kepalanya dia melihat seorang namja sedang tersenyum di hadapan nya, tetapi Chanyeol tidak mengenal orang tersebut.

"Ambilah" Ucap orang tersebut.

"Untuk?" Ucap Chanyeol bingung.

Orang itu terkekeh kecil, Chanyeol yang melihat itu sedikit tersinggung "Apa kau menertawakan ku?" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit ketus.

"Ah tidak kok" Ucap namja tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur, tiba tiba dia berjongkok di depan Chanyeol dan memperban tangan Chanyeol dengan sapu tangan nya.

"Lain kali jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol ssi" Ucap Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum tulus nya saat selesai memperban tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat senyum itu sedikit tertegun, dan mereka cukup lama melakukan eyes contact sampai Baekhyun yang memutuskan contact mereka berdua.

"Hey kau baik baik saja kan?" Ucap Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah ya, aku baik baik saja" Ucap Chanyeol menunduk dan seketika mengingat kejadian di mana Yejin bersama dengan namja lain, seketika emosi nya memuncak kembali.

"Aku tidak tau masalah mu apa Chanyeol ssi tapi kau bisa menangis dengan meluapkan semua itu tidak dengan menyakiti diri sendiri seperti itu" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis sampai sampai membuat matanya seperti bulan sabit yang sayang nya di halangi dengan kaca mata bulat dan juga besar.

Chanyeol melihat ragu tadi nya tapi dia tidak bisa menahan nya lagi dia ingin meluapkan segala kegundahan nya masalah nya selama ini, dan ini jalan satu satu nya. Tiba tiba saja Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mulai terisak, Baekhyun yang kaget hanya membulat kan matanya tetapi sedetik kemudia dia membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan berbisik sesuatu yang menenangkan untuk Chanyeol.

' _Aku ada disini Chanyeol ssi, menangislah sesuka hati mu jika itu membuat mu tenang. Aku selalu bersamamu'_

Dan detik itu juga Chanyeol menangis dan juga merasa bersyukur telah bertemu dengan namja di depan nya ini, dan Baekhyun dia tidak merasa menyesal telah berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol, dia merasa berguna karena telah membuat seseorang melupakan sejenak masalah nya.

* * *

Tbc / End?

* * *

Ide ini dari Ka nanda makasih kaa!

Oiya ini tuh iseng doang lagi bete jadi bikin ff yang aneh ini huhu

Asikkk ukk sudah selesai i feel free~~ oiya bentar lagi ramadhan maafin saya ne karna membuat kalian semua tidak nyaman atau segala hal nya mungkin saya khilaf.

The last, Mind to Review, fav or follow? karena itu berharga bagi saya

Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

_You are my El Dorado_

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun_

 _[ Chanbaek ]_

* * *

Entah kenapa Chanyeol meluapkan semua perasaan nya sekarang kepada seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal, aneh memang tapi Chanyeol melakukan itu karena namja di depan nya ini. Dia merasa namja yang di depan nya ini seperti menghipnotis nya dengan kedua cantik yang sialnya tertutup kaca mata bulat dan besar yang menjijikan. Dan juga sentuhan sentuhan dari namja tersebut membuat jantungnya berdebar, rasanya juga berpengaruh kepada perut nya yang seperti di kelitik brutal walalupun begitu entah debaran dan rasa geli ini membuatnya nyaman dan juga bahagia, jujur saja Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelum nya bahkan dengan kekasih ataupun mantan kekasih nya dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan perasaan nya ini apakah perasaan seperti ini karena namja di depan nya makhluk halus? Tetapi tidak mungkin senyaman ini, apa perasaan ini seperti kegelisahan yang selama ini? yang benar saja Chanyeol mungkin gelisah setiap saat, apa jangan jangan ini

 _Rasanya jatuh cinta?_

.

Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa senang dengan namja yang berada dalam dekapan nya ini, rasanya dia tidak pernah berfikir jika namja yang di depan nya ini mungkin saja haters yang berkedok baik dan menyebarkan jika dia menangis, karena tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol bisa merasakan perlakuan namja tersebut tulus padanya. Walaupun Chanyeol kuat, populer dan juga _trouble maker_ dia juga masih bisa merasakan sakit fisik maupun batin sama seperti manusia yang lain karena dia masih memiliki hati dan juga pikiran.

Saat merasa isakan Chanyeol mereda Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukan nya berniat untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming dari posisinya tetapi Baekhyun merasa jika pelukan Chanyeol padanya semakin mengerat.

"Bagaimana lebih baik kan Chanyeol ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol hanya sebuah anggukan, saat melihat itu senyuman Baekhyun semakin merekah.

Hening

Masih dengan posisi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, tiba tiba saja ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka saling bertatap muka, mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens walau sedikit sembab.

"Tolong jangan menggunakan embel embel ssi" Ucap Chanyeol

Mereka masih saling bertatapan, di lihat intens oleh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup "Dan boleh aku tau siapa nama mu?" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sungguh senyuman itu sangat tulus dan menawan membuat Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol senang bertemu dengan mu Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol sengaja digantungkan.

"Dan terima kasih telah rela membuat bahu mu basah" Lanjut Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang membantu" masih dengan senyuman yang mungkin tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

"Ah ya ini sudah sore mungkin beberapa menit lagi menjelang malam, ayo pulang aku akan antar sampai ke rumah mu hitung hitung ucapan terima kasih" Tawar Chanyeol

"A-apa? Ah tidak usah aku bisa sendiri kok lagian rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini, jalan kaki juga bisa kok" Tolak Baekhyun halus bukan nya apa apa, dia sedikit tidak enak karena dia hanya dari keluarga yang sederhana dan dia merasa akan merepotkan Chanyeol juga.

"Ah kebetulan sekali aku juga tidak membawa kendaraan jadi aku akan menemanimu dan kau tau seoul malam malam itu sangat berbahaya apalagi sepertimu ini yang manis dan juga pendek seperti mu terlalu bahaya jika sendirian, nanti kau di goda ahjusi mesum bagaimana?" Saat mendengar itu Baekhyun sedikit merona dia tau jika Chanyeol sedang manukut nakuti nya saja tetapi kenapa membuat Baekhyun merona, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tersadar dan menatap Chanyeol garang.

' _Wow sikap arogan nya mucul' batin Baekhyun_

"Kau mengatakan ku apa? pendek?" Ya Baekhyun sangat tersinggung jika menyangkut tinggi badan walaupun di bilang cantik ataupun manis juga sedikit tersinggung tetapi tidak seperti dikatain mungil, kecil atau pun pendek.

"Ya, memang kenapa? Bukan kah itu memang benar" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit menyunggingkan seringai, di perjelas **sedikit hanya sedikit.**

"Kau"

"Ya aku tampan, aku sudah tau dan sadar tentang itu jadi tenang lah" Ucap Chanyeol santai dan juga cheesy.

"Ew" Kata Baekhyun mendelik jijik ke arah Chanyeol, dia langsung menuju tempat nya belajar tadi dan membereskan tugas nya ke dalam tas tanpa mengubris Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengekorinya.

Saat sudah berada di tikungan ke arah rumah nya Baekhyun mulai merasa risih pasalnya Chanyeol masih mengekorinya, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menatap datar Chanyeol yang tak kalah datar dengan nya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat

Chanyeol mengernyit menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit ketus, cepat sekali berubahnya gumam Chanyeol.

"Kenapa apanya?"

" Kenapa. masih. mengikuti. ku?" Ucap Baekhyun menekankan setiap katanya dengan senyuman, bukan senyuman yang berada di perpustakaan tapi senyuman ini Chanyeol merasa aura hitam dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan mu Baek"

"Terimakasih sudah menawari tetapi sesungguh nya aku tidak memerlukan itu" Ucap Baekhyun jengkel, sungguh dia tidak pernah bersikap ketus terhadap seseorang tapi entahlah Chanyeol membuatnya mood baik nya tadi menjadi begini.

"Yasudah sekarang kau mau aku bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol mengalah.

"Kau pulang saja kerumah mu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan terimakasih telah mau suka rela mengantarkan ku"

"Baiklah aku pulang, hati hati Baek" Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan setelahnya Baekhyun melihat punggung itu semakin jauh jauh dan menghilang.

Setelah memastikan Chanyeol sudah pulang dan tidak mengikutinya lagi Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang nya, dia memasuki gang yang lembab dan juga gelap karena ini jalan membuat rumah nya lebih dekat.

Baekhyun berfikir tidak akan terjadi apa apa terhadap nya karena dia selalu melawati jalan ini, dia memiliki feeling tidak enak tetapi Baekhyun memberanikan diri dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hai manis, sendiri saja?" Ucap seorang paruh baya bertubuh tambun mendekati Baekhyun dengan langkah yang terseok seok khas orang mabuk.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan kuda kuda saat merasa pria tambun itu mendekatinya.

"Wah ganas sekali bagaimana jika di ranjang" Racau pria itu, saat mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung menendang bir yang di pegang pria tersebut yang berakhir jatuh dan pecah.

"Kurang ajar" Teriak lelaki tersebut dan mulai memukul Baekhyun random, Baekhyun yang melawan nya mulai kewalahan, Baekhyun terkena tangkisan dari pria itu dan tersungkur membentur tembok gang tersebut.

"Kau mau melawanku lagi bocah?" Pria tersebut mulai mengkungkung Baekhyun, Baekhyun kaget dengan perlakuan lelaki bajingan ini, sebisa mungkin dia berontak tetapi sia sia, saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu Baekhyun sudah berkaca kaca dia berdoa semoga Tuhan menyelamatkan nya, tiba tiba saja

BUGH

Pukulan itu tepat mengenai tulang pipi pria tersebut.

BUGH

Sekarang pukulan tersebut mengenai rahang pria tersebut dan mengakibatkan pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Ingat dengan umur mu pak tua" Desis suara bass tersebut seperti menahan emosinya.

Baekhyun sudah jatuh terduduk pikiran nya sudah blank, dia sudah tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Baekhyun shock bagaimana mungkin bisa ini di sebut kebetulan.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jika ada seseorang yang sedang memeluk nya erat, erat sekali seperti saat di perpustakaan tadi.

"C-chanyeol?"

"Iya ini aku, tenang Baek aku berada di sini tenanglah" Ucap Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya di perpustakaan.

Pikiran Baekhyun blank, lidah nya kelu, matanya memanas siap meluncurkan air mata. Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi,Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, wajahnya dia simpan di dada bidang Chanyeol dan meremas erat kemeja belakang yang Chanyeol pakai.

"Baek tenanglah, aku sudah ada disini tenanglah, tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu jika aku berada di sisi mu Baek" Kata Chanyeol sembari melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, cepat naik" Ucap Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun, Baekhyun awalnya sedikit ragu tapi dia memilih mengikuti saja apa kemauan Chanyeol dari pada harus beradu mulut.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Baehyun lirih.

"Kenapa bisa aku menemukan mu dengan ahjusi mesum?" Tanya balik Chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk memperbaiki posisi tangan nya yang sedikit pegal karena Baekhyun berada di punggung nya.

"Aku juga tidak tau Baek, aku hanya mengikuti apa kata hati ku saja" Ucap Chanyeol asal.

"Ah begitu" Lirih Baekhyun, dia menempatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol membuat helaan nafas Baekhyun jelas terasa.

Hening

"Sekarang kemana?" Ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba, padahal Baekhyun sudah hampir tertidur.

"Itu nanti ke kanan saja sampai unjung jika sudah di ujung kau belok kiri" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa sadar dengan nada sedikit manja.

Hening

Chanyeol bisa merasakan sekarang Baekhyun lebih berat dari sebelumnya saat menengokkan kepada ke samping dia melihat Baekhyun sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak sampai sampai dia mendengkur halus, lucu sekali.

Chanyeol sudah fokus dengan jalanan takut takut jika menyasar, saat sudah sampai di ujung Chanyeol berbelok ke arah kiri tiba tiba saja dia mendengar suara aneh seperti suara anak anjing. Dia melihat kesana kemari tetapi tidak menemukan sumbernya saat tidak sengaja menengok ke arah Baekhyun dia melihat bibir Baekhyun bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara seperti anak anjing, sungguh lucu dan manis sekali batin Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mencium ujung hidung Baekhyun.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk memencet bel rumah Baekhyun, tidak lama ada sahutan dari dalam untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Eh kau siapa, astaga Baekhyun kenapa?" Ucap wanita paruh baya yang di yakini itu ibunya Baekhyun.

"Anyeonghaseo, aku Park Chanyeol teman nya Baekhyun, dia tertidur" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit membungkukan kepalanya.

"Ah begitu, maaf merepotkan mu Chanyeol. Dan kamar Baekhyun ada di atas" Ucap eomma Baekhyun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Aku permisi dulu" Kata Chanyeol melenggang menuju kamar Baekhyun

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan di atas tempat tidur, dia melepaskan sepatu dan juga kaca mata Baekhyun, awalnya sedikit tertegun melihat wajah Baekhyun tanpa kaca mata, tetapi sedetik kemudia seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut sampai dagu, perlahan dia menuju pintu, "Selamat tidur Baek" Ucap Chanyeol lirih sebelum benar benar pintu tertutup.

.

Chanyeol mengecek handphone nya yang sengaja dia silent, saat melihat pesan dan panggilan yang masuk Chanyeol mendengus, ternyata semua dari sahabatnya dan di dominasi oleh Oh Sehun. Chanyeol membuka satu persatu pesan tersebut

 _Sehun: 'Yak, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?'_

 _Sehun: 'Kau serius meninggalkan ku?'_

 _Sehun: 'Tega sekali kau padaku'_

 _Sehun: 'Kenapa kau belum juga kembali? Apakau sudah mati hyung?'_

 _Sehun: 'Hyung cepat kembali! Yejin datang kesini dengan seorang lelaki'_

 _Jongin: 'Hyung kau dimana? Sehun khawatir keadaan mu.'_

 _Kris: 'Kau dimana? Mau aku jemput?'_

Seperti itulah beberapa pesan yang Chanyeol terima, terlalu malas membalas pesan dan membaca pesan yang lain dari mereka, Chanyeol melanjutkan jalan nya dengan santai.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah berada di depan markasnya, Chanyeol masuk begitu saja dengan tampang yang sangat datar. Dia menghampiri Jongin, Sehun dan Kris yang sepertinya masih belum menyadari keberadaan nya.

"Hey Oh Sehun, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol dan mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

Bukan hanya Sehun tapi Jongin juga menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Sejak kapan kau datang? Dan kenapa meninggalkan ku?" Bukan nya menjawab Sehun malah berbalik tanya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Oh, aku hanya meninggalkan mu di supermarket"

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus, sungguh Sehun masih dongkol dengan kelakuan hyung nya ini.

"Kau kemana tadi?" Tanya Kris.

"Ke sekolah" Jawab Chanyeol singkat

"Apa kau bertemu Yejin bersama lelaki lain?" Ucap Jongin secara tiba tiba, Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar penuturan Jongin tersebut.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tau" Terdengar dengan jelas jika Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka saat pergi bersama Kris hyung" Ucap Jongin acuh.

"Jadi itu alasan mu meninggalkan ku?" Tanya Sehun dan hanya dapat anggukan saja dari Chanyeol.

Saat mendengar itu Sehun sedikit tidak enak "Maafkan aku hyung" Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya menarik satu alisnya,bingung.

"Lupakan"Ucap Sehun datar saat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol masih terbayang bayang wajah Baekhyun yang begitu manis, tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum amat lebar.

"Aku baru tau seseorang senang saat melihat kekasihnya bersama lelaki lain" Sindir Jongin tetapi Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika perkataan itu untuknya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol terlihat sekali sangat bersemangat untuk sekolah, sampai sampai teman teman nya bingung karena perilaku Park Chanyeol yang terkenal pemalas. Pasalnya sekarang masih jam tujuh pagi dan sekolah di mulai jam delapan pagi.

"Hey Chanyeol kau gila hah? Ini terlalu pagi untuk bersekolah" Keluh Kris

"Sudah diam saja" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan teman nya.

"Hyung sungguh kau selalu bertindak semau nya" Omel Sehun dengan tindakan yang tidak wajar dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol, saat mendengar itu serempak Jongin, Sehun dan Kris mencari sosok yang Chanyeol panggil.

Saat mendengar namanya di panggil Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan Park Chanyeol dan kawan kawan nya.

"Hey Baek sepulang sekolah kau sibuk tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol saat tepat berada di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak begitu, ada apa?" Jawab Baekhyun bingung.

"Sehabis sekolah aku akan mengajak mu pergi" Ucap Chanyeol, belum sempat Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu Chanyeol memotong ucapan nya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Ucap Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

Sehun dan Jongin mulut mereka terbuka lebar kaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan sedang Kris hanya berdecak melihat perilaku Chanyeol.

"Memang semaunya sendiri" Gumam Kris

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo lama nunggu ga sih? Maaf ya. Makasih bgt yang udah nunggu, review, follow dan fav makasih banyak.

Konflik nya mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi soalnya aku masih pengen chanbaek fluff dulu gitu hehe*ditabok cb*

Dan lagi jujur aja gue ngeharepin bgt setiap kali update itu review makin bertambah setidaknya satu atau ga sama kaya chap lalu buka nya ngurang *banyak maunya emang*

Thanks a lot for everything!

Mind to review and fav,follow again? Thankseu^^


	3. Chapter 3

_You are my El Dorado_

 _Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun_

 _[ Chanbaek ]_

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi membuat beberapa siswa maupun siswi bersorak kegirangan berbeda dengan Baekhyun, sekarang dia hanya bisa termenung di bangku nya. Tidak ada semangat sama sekali.

" _Yatuhan kumohon lindungi aku"_ Gumam Baekhyun membatin.

Tak lama saat Baekhyun bergumam seperti itu tiba tiba saja pria jangkung ya itu Park Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya, saat mereka mulai berteman rutinitas Chanyeol itu mungkin bertambah salah satunya menunggu Baekhyun di depan kelasnya. 'hah cepat sekali' Batin Baekhyun

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan air muka Baekhyun

"Tidak kenapa kenapa" Jawab Baekhyun lesu

"Apa kau tidak menyukai saat aku ajak jalan seperti ini?" Terlihat sekali Chanyeol nada bicara nya kecewa

Saat mendengar itu Baekhyun panik bukan main "Tidak bukan begitu! Hanya aku lelah karena pelajaran hari ini" Jelas Baekhyun meralat semua yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang berbohong.

"Hanya saja aku kehilangan mood ku Chanyeol" Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Memang benar Baekhyun sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk berjalan jalan, dia lebih mementingkan pelajaran dan tugas tugas yang menunggunya di rumah. Dan hey Baekhyun itu seorang kutu buku.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lamat lamat, Baekhyun yang di pandangi seperti itu memandangi Chanyeol balik dengan pandangan seolah olah _kenapa-lihat-lihat._

"Sudah kita batalkan saja" Ucap Chanyeol dingin secara tiba tiba.

Saat mendengar itu Baekhyun dengan reflek mengerutkan kening nya _'aneh sekali orang ini_ ' batin Baekhyun

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"Tidak ingin, mood ku juga sudah hilang pergi begitu saja" Jawab Chanyeol seadanya tanpa melihat Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Dasar aneh" Gerutu Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

Hening menyelimuti kedua nya, mereka masih betah dengan keheningan dan tidak ada satu diantara mereka berniat membuka pembicaraan, sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Chanyeol melangkah. Ya benar Baekhyun seperti pengawal Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah gatal sekali ingin bertanya, karena memang Baekhyun sudah menahan hasrat untuk bertanya nya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa ke arah sini? Ini bukan arah rumah ku" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang masih tetap diam dan memasang wajah datar ditambah aura hitam dan dingin.

"Ini arah rumah ku, dan siapa suruh mengikuti ku" Ucap Chanyeol santai tanpa menyadari persimpangan di dahi Baekhyun.

"KAU KENAPA TIDAK BILANG SEDARI TADI! JIKA KAU MARAH KARENA TIDAK JADI JALAN ITU TIDAK USAH MOGOK BICARA JUGA" Setelah berteriak seperti itu Baekhyun langsung pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang tetap saja memasang tampang datar dan dingin.

Setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menggerutu hal yang aneh aneh "Sialan kau Park Chanyeol sungguh aku menyesal telah mengenalnya!"

Baekhyun mengira jika Chanyeol mengejarnya dan berteriak "Baekhyun berhenti, dan maafkan aku" terlalu melankonis memang seperti telenova yang sering di tonton oleh eomma nya. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah merasa dirinya tidak beres.

"Jika begini aku tidak akan berhubungan apapun lagi dengan dia!" Ujar Baekhyun masih bermonolog untung saja tidak ada yang lihat karena memang sekarang dia sudah dekat dengan rumah nya yang sepi.

"Hah lelahnya" Ucap Baekhyun saat berada di dalam rumah, keadaan di rumah tersebut gelap semua lampu yang berada di sana padam.

"Eomma belum pulang ya" Baekhyun mulai menyalakan lampu satu persatu, setelah itu Baekhyun pergi menuju kamar nya untuk mandi dan bersiap siap mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. Sekarang sudah pukul 17.30 seharus nya eomma nya sudah pulang 30 menit yang lalu, segera dia mengirim pesan untuk eomma nya _'Eomma kau sedang di mana? Apa kah kau sibuk?'_

Tidak menunggu sampai dua menit eomma nya sudah membalas pesan dari Baekhyun _'Ah maaf sayang eomma sedang lembur hari ini, maafkan eomma ya tetapi jangan sedih eomma sudah membuatkan makanan untuk mu jadi tinggal kau panaskan saja ya'_ Saat membaca pesan tersebut Baekhyun sudah tidak khawatir lagi dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandinya

 **3 Hours Later**

Baekhyun sudah mengerjakan tugas nya, semua sudah beres dia kerjakan. Buku buku sudah dia siap kan dan sekarang waktunya untuk tidur. Saat Baekhyun sudah bergelung di dalam selimut tiba tiba saja handphone nya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk tetapi di sana hanya lah ada nomor asing, tanpa pikir dua kali dia langsung membukanya.

" _Baekhyun apakah kau masih bersama Chanyeol? –Sehun"_ Saat membaca pesan itu dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, sedari tadi dia sudah pulang tetapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak berada di rumah nya? Seharusnya dia juga sudah pulang kan.

Saat akan membalas pesan tersebut tiba tiba saja ada telfon masuk dari handphone nya, langsung saja di jawab oleh Baekhyun barangkali ini hanya salah orang.

"Halo?"

" _Baekhyun apa kau masih bersama Chanyeol?"_

"Tidak, sudah 3 jam yang lalu kami berpisah karena tidak jadi pergi, ada apa?" Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika nada suara sang penelfon di sebrang sedikit panik dan khawatir.

" _Yang benar saja, sedari tadi dia belum pulang. Aku berfikir jika-"_ Belum saja Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat nya Baekhyun sudah mematikan sambungan nya.

Baekhyun punya firasat tidak enak akan ke adaan Chanyeol saat ini, dia takut jika Chanyeol terjadi hal yang tidak di ingin kan. Segera saja Baekhyun berlari dari rumah tanpa peduli jika sekarang dia sedang memakai pijama dan sendal jepit.

Baekhyun masih berseru memanggil nama Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun menelusuri jalan yang tadi dia dan Chanyeol lewati tetapi hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun tidak menyerah dia masih tetap mencari kemana saja tanpa memperdulikan jika sekarang gerimis mulai menuruni bumi.

"Kumohon Chanyeol semoga kau baik baik saja" Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menghubungi nomor yang terakhir menelfon nya yaitu sehun, dan tanpa menunggu lama sekarang panggilan nya sudah terhubung oleh Sehun.

"Apakah Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran

" _Belum Baek, dan saat aku mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol handphone nya tidak aktif. Sekarang Kris dan Jongin sedang mencarinya, aku sangat khawatir sekarang"_

"Ah baiklah jika dia sudah sampai beritahu aku ya, akan ku tutup"

" _Baiklah"_ Sehun tau jika sekarang Baekhyun juga sedang mencari Chanyeol karena saat menelfon tadi keadaan nya ramai beda saat tadi pertama kali menelfon.

"Aku harap kau menemukanya Baekhyun" Harap Sehun entah pada siapa.

* * *

"Baek, ugh"

"Byun Baekhyun"

.

"Chanyeol!"

"Park Chanyeol hiks dimana kau bodoh"

Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan ke adaan nya sekarang yang basah kuyup, dia hanya memikirkan Chanyeol seorang. Baekhyun berlari ke segala arah mulai di mana mereka berjalan dari sekolah menuju arah rumah Chanyeol sampai sampai sekarang dia tidak tau ada di mana, bodoh memang saat ini otak nya tidak bisa di gunakan dengan baik. Baekhyun mulai berjalan dengan pelan dia lelah mencari Chanyeol yang tidak tau keberadaan nya, sebenarnya mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah berada di tempat yang aman atau setidaknya Chanyeol adalah seorang BadBoy yang bisa menjaga diri tidak seperti Baekhyun saat ini yang tidak tau berada di mana.

"Ugh" Saat mendengar suara itu Baekhyun langsung mencari dimana suara itu berasal. Setelah merasa yakin suara itu berasal dari ujung gang yang gelap, Baekhyun memberanikan diri pergi ke sana tanpa peduli jika ada bahaya yang mengintai nya.

"Siapa disana?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Baek hng" Balas seseorang itu dengan pelan, Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya di panggil dengan cepat berlari ke arah dimana seseorang itu berada.

Saat tepat berada di depan orang tersebut Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, dia melihat dengan jelas lebam dan luka memenuhi tubuh Chanyeol, daerah muka Chanyeol di penuhi darah dan lebam. Baekhyun tidak kuat saat melihat itu langsung saja di menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluk nya.

"Ada apa dengan mu Chanyeol hiks kenapa begini?" Tanya Baekhyun diiringin dengan tangisan nya.

"Baekhyun ngh s-sakit" Ucap Chanyeol sekuat tenaga.

"Maafkan aku hiks ku mohon bertahan lah" Baekhyun langsung saja merogoh saku nya dan menelfon Sehun.

"Sehun ku mohon bantu aku Chanyeol babak belur ku mohon jemput aku" Ucap Baekhyun cepat

"Sekarang kau berada di mana? Aku dan yang lain akan menjeput mu"

"Aku tidak tau di mana tetapi aku tidak jauh dari supermarket xx" Ucap Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan.

"Baek? Baekhyun? Ck sialan" Ucap Sehun sebal

"Chanyeol apakah begitu sakit ku mohon sabar sebentar Sehun akan menjemput kita" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada yang khawatir

Chanyeol hanya bisa bernafas dengan berat tidak kuat untuk berbicara dan menjawab ucapan Baekhyun, dia hanya terdiam di pelukan Baekhyun dan dia simpan kepalanya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan saat ini bumi berputar dengan cepat, kepalanya seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang sangat berat, nafas nya tercekat seperti di cekik oleh seseorang, belum lagi rasa perih dalam luka nya.

"B-Baek" Belum saja Chanyeol melanjutkan kata katanya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Chan? Chanyeol hiks sadar lah Chan" Ucap Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat membendung tangisan nya.

"CHANYEOL KUMOHON SADARLAH HIKS"

"PARK CHANYEOL"

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.


End file.
